phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloony
|image = Heinz_making_Balloony.jpg |caption = Young Heinz makes Balloony. |genderappearance = Male |age = Unknown |height = |nationality = |hometown = Gimmelsthump |nemesis = |profession = Monster |creator = Dr. Phineastein |image2 = |caption2 = |first = "The Chronicles of Meap" |voice = }} Balloony/Colin is a balloon Doofenshmirtz acquired as a child. He drew a realistic face on it and made it his companion. Biography Balloony was a balloon obtained at a carnival by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his youth in Gimmelshtump. He then drew a face on it, sprayed it with a special lifelong lasting spray, and made it his best friend. Unfortunately for him, he lost it one night during his regular duty of acting as a lawn gnome when it drifted away in the wind. Many years later, Doofenshmirtz attempted to recover Balloony using the Static Electro Amplif-inator , and although this plan didn't work as he'd hoped, he found Balloony aboard Mitch's poaching ship as one of the creatures in illegal captivity. Mitch had renamed it "Colin" and called it his best friend. Heinz eventually rages at Mitch out of frustration and tries to leave with Balloony, only to be dismayed when the balloon seems to be choosing to stay with Mitch. He begins to demonstrate his anger on Balloony, forgetting the friendship they'd once shared and mentioning Perry the Platypus as his true best friend. He finishes his rant just as Perry himself arrives and punches him, sending him stumbling backwards into the hole in the floor and causing him to fall towards the city below. ("The Chronicles of Meap") that Balloony is his.]]Balloony was later referenced when Doofenshmirtz won the Inator contest. His prize was a small red balloon, which he named Balloony 2 ("Robot Rodeo"). When Doofenshmirtz goes back to Mitch's ship later, he finds Balloony again, but this time wearing a Robo-Suit and wielding weapons, as well as commanding a group of Mitch's robots. Balloony at first tries to defeat Doofenshmirtz, but when Doofenshmirtz (along with Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda ) is taken down by the robots, he pleads with Balloony who has a change of heart and defeats the robots. Doofenshmirtz is very happy, and begins to tell Balloony about all the good times they can have together again, till Balloony gets hit by a final shot from one of the fallen robots and dies (or pops) to Doofenshmirtz's extreme dismay. Some time later, Perry enters Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where a miserable Doofenshmirtz tells him that he's got no scheme to be foiled as he was still down, only to realize that Perry had brought him Balloony newly inflated (with a band-aid) back to him, finally resolving the backstory. Doofensmirtz and Balloony then have a really good time together making up for all the time they were apart. ("Meapless in Seattle"). Background Information *The face on Balloony is slightly reminiscent of Bing Crosbyhttp://michaelvdb.shawwebspace.ca/asset/view/15278/preview_bing_02_hollywoodstepsout-1.jpg/ as depicted in the classic Tex Avery cartoon, Hollywood Steps Out (1941).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEzKuKY3xFc *In the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game), at the Balloon Dimension he can talk. *Balloony is seen in the background of the song Back in Gimmelshtump. *Balloony got popped in Meapless in Seattle but was later fixed by Perry the Platypus, who gave him a band-aid. *In Meapless in Seattle, Balloony seems to be alive and mobile. This may be explained by the mechanical suit he was inhabiting, which could possibly contain artificial intelligence as Mitch's does. *He made an appearance in "Where's My Perry?". Appearances *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Robot Rodeo" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"This Is Your Backstory" Category:Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Toys Category:Objects